American Football
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Will Lennox is playing American Football when Ironhide arrives... Inspired by the England rugby match and written to compete with DarknessintheCorners... this is slash. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as.


**My piece to compete against DarknessintheCorners, inspired by the England rugby match on Saturday!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**American Football**

Ironhide drove down the dirt track, heading for the sport's centre. Will had been playing American Football with some friends that afternoon and Ironhide was anxious to see him. He pulled into the sport's centre and drove over to the pitch, projecting his hologram into the driver's seat of the GMC topkick. Ironhide stopped at the edge of the pitch and his hologram climbed out of the cab. He made sure he had solidified it and then walked to the front of the topkick, leaning against it and folding his arms.

Will noticed the topkick, then the man leaning against the front of it. He knew it was just a hologram... Ironhide's incredibly HOT hologram.

"Hey lads, give me a sec." Will called back, making a time out sign. He ran over to Ironhide, a silly grin plastered onto his face.

"Good afternoon." Ironhide smiled. His eyes roamed over Will's extremely tight American Football kit, lingering on his extremely tight shorts. Will was standing in front of him. Will was hot, sweaty and muddy. It took most of Ironhide's resolve to stop himself from jumping on the soldier.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked, taking off his helmet and running his fingers through his sweaty mop of hair.

"Oh yeah, that's polite." Ironhide rolled his eyes. "I wanted to see you... I haven't seen you in four hours, seven minutes, forty six seconds and..."

"I'm in the middle of a game, 'Hide." Will interrupted and gestured to the pitch, where everyone else had stopped playing and was now staring.

"I noticed." Ironhide observed. "Maybe I'll just stay here and watch you... those shorts are very nice."

"I don't know." Will sighed. "What time is it?"

"Three o'clock. We have a date and six."

"Ah. I'll be right with you." Will grinned, remembering the plans that they had made. "I need to shower and change..."

"Why not wait until we get home?" Ironhide asked huskily, stepping forwards so that his body was close to Will's.

"Because," Will coughed. "You don't like getting your interior dirty."

"I'm sure I can make an exception..." Ironhide murmured, gripping Will's hips with his hands and pulling the human flush against him.

"Ironhide... not here." Will hissed, feeling his shorts becoming even tighter. Ironhide felt it too and smirked.

"Why not?"

"They don't know I'm gay."

"Please," Ironhide snorted. "You're playing a game involving tight clothing and jumping on other men."

"You have a point there." Will said thoughtfully.

"So, are you coming home with me now?" Ironhide leant closer to Will, his breath ghosting over Will's lips.

"I..." Will couldn't get the words out. He hated how Ironhide could make him speechless.

"Yes?" Ironhide asked.

"Do I have any other choice?" Will murmured as Ironhide grabbed the lump in his shorts. Ironhide leant down and pressed his lips to Will's.

"No, you don't have a choice." The kiss was possessive, showing Will that Ironhide was the boss. Ironhide forced his tongue into Will's mouth and switched their positions, slamming Will against the front of the topkick.

Will's American Football mates looked on, their mouths open in surprise. None of them had expected Will to be gay. In fact, none of them had expected Will's apparent boyfriend to be so attractive... even though all of them were straight.

"Damn." One of the footballers said.

Will moaned as Ironhide kissed the length of his jaw, then down his neck.

"Can we get in the car first?" Will breathed.

"Okay." Ironhide slid his hands down the backs of Will's thighs and picked him up. Will wrapped his legs around Ironhide's waist as he was carried to the back door, which opened by itself. Ironhide dumped Will on the backseat, then turned and waved at Will's mates. They waved back, still rather stunned. Ironhide climbed on top of Will, closing the door behind him. The topkick drove away from the football pitch and towards the exit.

"Guys... Who's driving the car?" One of the football players asked, snapping out of the trance.

"Erm..." no-one could answer him.

**THE END. Tell me what you think. Read DarknessintheCorner's version and then make your choice!**


End file.
